Duel Hit the Floor
by Sohma Risa
Summary: My take on Yuki and Kyo's duel, missing from episode 26 slight spoilers for that ep., but nothing big. Introspective, Kyo's POV.


Duel (Hit the Floor)

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. I'm just borrowing them for a while...

Type: Introspective, Kyo's POV

Pairings: none, but as usual, can be read either way ^^ (hope you enjoy the vague "shounen-ai hints", Mayra! ^^)

Warnings: none

Spoilers: um, some slight spoilers for episode 26, but nothing really big as far as I know… 

A/N: wow, I'm back! Heh, yeah, it's kinda been a while, huh? ^^;; I blame it all on school… and a temporary case of writer's block (basically, I had the idea in my head… just couldn't get it out… does that _count_ as writer's block? o.O) But I'm back, and hopefully, to stay (or at least, post more often!).

Okay, well, this is basically inspired by the events of episode 26 and the fact that, even though it seems as though Yuki and Kyo are gonna fight, you never actually see it, which bugged me… so I decided to do something about it! It seemed pretty significant to me, so I was disappointed that they never showed it. Er, also, I'm relying on my fansubs for the quote at the beginning—how accurate it is, is beyond me, but it's what inspired the fic, so *shrugs* Please bear with me!

Oh yeah, I was also listening to a lot of Linkin Park when I wrote this… see if you can tell. ^^

Comments and (constructive) criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to burn my IA class notes (yippee! It's over!!!).

***

I don't know what changed.

"Kyo"

But somehow, coming out of Main House, you seemed... 

"Let's duel when we get home."

Different.

Actually, ever since… well, ever since the other night, when my secret was revealed, you've been different, quieter. What's the word I'm looking for? Thoughtful, that's it.

I don't know what changed. 

Usually, I'm always the one to start our fights, either by provoking you or just by pissing you off. I couldn't have possibly done anything to bug you from out here, and I certainly didn't say anything when you came out, at least nothing I can think of that would've set you off. You hadn't actually initiated a "battle" between us since... 

Since... 

*** 

That day, all those years ago at the dojo. Shishou had had to go out and run a few errands--pick up some new equipment or something, I think--and you'd wanted a sparring partner to practice with. As Haru was nowhere to be found--probably lost in the halls somewhere... to this day, I still don't actually know-- and Kagura hadn't actually started training with us yet--that would be about a year later, when she would decide that it was a "nice" way of spending time together-- that only left me for you to spar with. 

Our lucky day, huh? I was always looking for excuses to fight you, and you always seemed to need an excuse to "prove" how much better you were… not that you actually were, of course…

Taking our fighting stances on the mats, we sized each other up. I could feel the enthusiasm burning within me, as it usually did anytime I had the chance to compete with you. However, I couldn't read your thoughts as you regarded me coolly, no expression apparent in those violet orbs of yours. 

Ignoring the customary bow of respect to the opponent, you launched your attack, a small fury of fists and kicks, yet graceful all the same. Slightly surprised by the lack of etiquette from such a usually polite and obedient kid, I just barely had enough time to block, before retaliating with blows of my own. To my dismay, you easily held your own, blocking and side-stepping my attacks effortlessly, which only served to further infuriate me, fuelling my hate (or what I then mistook for hate) and desire to beat you. 

Letting the anger and frustration wash over me, I let the emotions guide me, lashing out with violently swift kicks and punches. Having lost my concentration, it's no surprise now that you soon had me at your mercy, as you dodged another punch. Side-stepping quickly and grabbing my outstretched arm, you sent me flying forward to hit the ground with an undignified thud before I knew what hit me. Rubbing my sore jaw, which had contacted nicely with the floor, just missing the mat, I turned to glare at my opponent. 

"Huh. That was hardly worth it," you commented, turning away. 

Growling, I launched a fist at you, knowing well that the match was over, but too angry to really give a damn. "Don't turn your back on me, k'so nezumi!"

A swift kick to the gut sent me reeling back to the ground, hitting hard. Lying on my back, the wind knocked out of me, you stood over me, a mix of triumph and disdain in your eyes. 

"Pathetic. But then, what else would I expect from you, baka neko?" you smirked, walking away, not bothering with the gesture of helping an opponent back on their feet, as Shishou had taught us, leaving me with fierce emotions of hate and pain squeezing my chest. 

About to at least fight back verbally and retain some kind of dignity, I was forced to bite my tongue as Shishou chose just that moment to return with a startled expression on his face, several packages in hand, and a small, rather dazed white and black-haired child trailing behind him... 

***

Standing across from you now in the yard, I feel a small sense of déja vu as you once again regard me with those eyes. However, this time you allow a thoughtful expression to show on your features before stating: "Let's see what you've got."

Smirking, I feel the familiar feelings of anticipating a match with you rise within me, though I try to suppress the usual feelings of anger which accompany them. 

You didn't enter this battle in anger, and neither will I, if I can help it.

As you commence with your attack, I try to focus, to read your moves, looking for an opening. 

Punch. 

Block. 

Kick.

Side-step.

Whirling around, I just barely miss being thrown down in defeat. Turning loose a powerful kick of my own, you manage to block the attack--though, luckily for me, not quickly enough to grab hold of my leg and send me flying. 

Balling my right hand into a fist, I swing it at you, but you catch it. 

Aha.

Seeing my chance, while you still have a hold of my right hand, I send my left fist flying at you. Eyes widening slightly, you manage to dodge it in time, shoving me back enough to stumble, but not enough to put me out of commission. 

As our eyes meet, I can tell that you weren't expecting that.

Good.

I'll show you. 

Kick.

Block. 

I want you to see... 

Punch. 

Block.

See me...

Punch. 

See that I'm strong.

Side-step. 

See that I _am_ worth it. 

Don't turn your back on me, nezumi. 

Cause I _won't_ be ignored.

Kick.

Damn it. 

I feel myself fly back, hitting the soft grass beneath me. I really need to learn to focus when I fight... 

Ow. 

Che. So much for hoping things might change. 

Cursing softly, I move to get back up, only to see a hand extended in my direction. Looking up, startled, I see that it is you actually offering to help me up, face once again unreadable. Blinking a few times in uncertainty, it's a few moments before I actually reach up and accept the gesture, confident that it's no dirty trick. Pulling me up, your strong grip on me, I'm reminded of that same grip, just the other day, preventing me from running away, those same eyes accepting me for what I truly am... 

"Ah! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Lunch is ready."

Startled, we both turn to the sound of Tohru's voice, having forgotten that the girl had been preparing a meal for us. "Anou?" she tilts her head to the side, blinking. Confused, I look down to see what she's wondering about, and realize that you've still got my hand in your own. Blushing furiously, I drop it and turn away quickly, and, from the corner of my eye, I see you, flustered, doing the same. 

Following Tohru inside, I turn back for a moment, meeting your gaze and hoping you see the appreciation in my eyes. A nod of acknowledgement, along with another expression I can't quite read, confirms this, as we sit to eat. 

Huh. Maybe things are changing after all. 

"Pass the soy sauce baka neko."

" What?! Get it yourself, k'so nezumi!" 

"... it's closer to you, idiot..." 

"Why you!"

"... anou..." 

Then again... I guess some things never change. 

~OWARI~

Gyaah, how was it? *cringe* To tell you the truth, I was actually kind of disappointed about how some of it turned out, but kind of pleased with other parts of it. Anyway, it definitely changed a _lot _from what I had originally intended it to be. For one, the flashback wasn't even supposed to be in there, but I figured it kinda added to the story. (did it? o.O) Basically, the fic ended up writing itself and I was forced to either add or omit certain parts. I had originally wanted to focus on the theme of fighting "as equals", but then with the flashback, it didn't really seem to make sense to focus only on that, but I think it's kind of implied anyway, ne? And I just _had_ to add a chibi-Haru in here—too cute! ^^ There were also supposed to be more references to ep. 26, but it didn't really work out that way. 

Also, I have limited knowledge of martial arts, though I do know that bowing is supposed to be a sign of "respect and humility", and, though I wasn't able to find any info on it, I'm assuming that helping the opponent back up afterwards would imply the same thing, ne? And yes, their fight actually lasted a little longer than usual, but I a) needed more time to put in the introspective ^^;; and b) I think Kyo actually would have more of a chance if he was more focused and less angry in a fight (the opposite seems to be true for Yuki though o.O).

Finally, I also know next to nothing about Japanese cuisine… I'm just assuming soy sauce would be there (it's supposed to be a "staple" food, so *shrugs* forgive me if I'm stereotyping or anything ^^;;). 

Okay, that about wraps it up. I hope to post more stuff soon, as school's out now… though I still need to find me a job ^^;; But, hopefully I'll have time—I definitely have more ideas, so… we'll see, ne? ^_^


End file.
